Birthday Fun
by Maniak234
Summary: The Strigoi attack never happened so now Rose and Dimitri can be together. Mason never died in Frostbite they all got out alive. Rose's birthday is drawing near and all she wants to do is spend time with Dimitri. Now her life can really start! What mischief is she going to get up to and how many people are going to be left at the end.
1. Tease!

Chapter 1:

Rose's point of view:

Waking up this morning was amazing; it felt like I could float on water. The field experience had finished yesterday and the novices now have a week to do whatever we like before we graduate. This was going to be amazing. The best part is that m birthday will be in three days which means that I will be eighteen and able to be with Dimitri. He thinks it will be okay to tell the teachers when I am eighteen as there is nothing they can do about it and graduation would only be a few days away.

I was so happy Lissa was getting extremely excited about graduation but not for the reasons that I was. She was excited for a reason that she wouldn't tell me which I think is actually really unfair seeing as I tell her everything. Well almost everything but now she can't have a massive go at me about not telling her about Dimitri as she is also hiding something from me. This wasn't going to be good was it?

I was still half asleep when I woke up that morning; I mean it was a Sunday so of course I was naturally asleep at this time. It was so unfair that this was always happening to me, Dimitri's training had actually managed to get me out of bed at – I rolled over and glanced at me alarm clock – 5:45 pm (am for Moroi). This was seriously unfair. As I rolled back I felt something hard against my side, I don't think I fell asleep on anything weird last night.

As I rolled to the other side I smelt the aftershave before I saw the beautiful face of my sleeping lover. He was so vulnerable when he was asleep and it was absolutely adorable to see him like this. He was never this peaceful. He was snoring lightly, I was still trying to convince him that he snored but he didn't seem to believe me.

I slowly rolled out of his embrace and danced across my room, trying not to make any sounds before catapulting myself into the bathroom to find my phone. Why I keep it in the bathroom I would never know but still it was just something else about me to love. I flipped the camera to video to make sure that he could tell it was him and I recorded him snoring. I finally had proof. It seemed that the God's were looking down on me today, I know I know it was a really a really weird thing to say but that could just be seen as my bubbly personality making an appearance. Of course it wasn't.

Now was the time for payback. Dimitri had thought that last night it would be funny to see how worked up he could get me without actually doing anything. This of course had left me sexually frustrated, little did he know that he was really in for it today, and I was done playing nice. As I dumped my phone back on the small table by my dorm door, I looked back over my shoulder to see that Dimitri was still asleep.

I made my way over to him slowly I did not want him waking up, I would be doomed if he did; and not in the good way. I crawled up onto the bed and slowly peeled away the covers that were encasing his beautiful body. I was trying so hard not to give in and I have a feeling this was really testing myself control, he would have been proud if he was awake, but too bad for him because he was mean and now it's payback.

(**M-rated scene here)**

When I pulled the covers all the way back I realised that he was only in his boxers. He had stopped wearing pyjama pants when I started sneaking into his room at night and he stayed here. This was good as it meant that there were fewer clothes in the way. He was going to kill me for this but still I think his response would be worth it.

He was mumbling in his sleep and from the words that I heard I knew it was quite a graphic dream, this was just going to work to my advantage. I managed to slide his boxers down his legs without waking him, which I must say was a great achievement for me, I was sure it was going to wake him up.

"Oh yes Roza." I shot up like a bullet, but he was still fast asleep, that meant that he was talking in his sleep which was truly amazing. He started moaning in his sleep which was really going to get to me. "Roza touch me please, I'm begging you." He was still asleep this was amazing.

"Dimitri baby, I want to touch every single part of your body." He groaned and it was obvious that he could hear me although he was still asleep. This was going to be the best week of my life. Dimitri would normally have to leave my room quite early in the morning to avoid getting caught by the other guardians, this meant that he would be waking up any minute and I would be busted. I need to step up this plan badly; otherwise it would all go to hell.

I could see him growing which was exactly what I needed right now but it seemed that he needed a little help getting there. I slowly rubbed my hand along his length, making him tense in his sleep. He grew harder and harder and I knew that today was going to be perfect. As soon as he was as hard as he could be I moved his hand slowly to grip his own manhood. This was going to be hilarious when he woke up.

I ran back to my phone and snapped a picture of what he was doing. This would be perfect blackmail later on. I lay down next to him again thankfully he was still asleep.

"Dimitri baby, I'm so wet for you." He started moaning quietly and his hand was moving all on its own, the poor darling. I could see his hand speeding up in my peripheral vision which was so funny; he was completely unaware of what he was doing. I decided to try something out that I knew would get him.

"Дмитрий ребенка, ты нужна мне так плохо, я хочу, чтобы вы все время. Пожалуйста, только не трогай меня и чувствовать, что вы делаете для меня." He suddenly started moaning faster and I knew that talking to him in Russian really turned him on. That's when he burst, and let's just say that these sheets really needed to be washed after that.

That's when I realised he was awake. No… he hadn't… that monster had been awake for the whole time that I was doing this. That was so unfair I thought I had at least some ninja skills but still that was actually rubbish.

**(End of M-scene)**

"So I'm guessing you have been awake for the whole time then?" He smiled one of his rare full smiles but at this point I really wanted to make him feel the pain he put me through – cue the sarcasm. This was so mean, he had even heard me speak Russian, I was so dead.

"Yes Roza and please… talk dirty to me in Russian it sounds amazing." He was slowly raising and lowering his hips on the bed. This was the only indication that he was getting the least bit horny. Now time for stage two of my plan.

"Дмитрий я хочу, чтобы вы запустить руки и язык каждый дюйм моего тела, я хочу, чтобы ты меня кричать твое имя." His eyes widened as I finished the last word. I suddenly found myself on top of his with my knees on either side of his tanned and toned torso. He was pulling me down onto his lap hard as he started bucking. When he reached out to try and remove my clothes I decided to start today's torture session.

I jumped off of him and went into the shower. I made sure to lock the door first otherwise I would have a hard Russian on my hands – or should I say in my hands. This was going to be the best week in history. Unfortunately Lissa had forced me to go shopping with her today so I was going to be extremely busy. This was exciting though, I mean we were shopping for my birthday.

We were taking Mason, Eddie, Adrian, Christian, Mia, Lissa and me along with the guardians – Dimitri being one of them – and we were going to Missoula mall. I was so happy but I still wanted to know what Lissa was hiding from me, I mean it wasn't like her to do this. Something was seriously wrong.

I was pulled out of my daydream when I heard the Russian pounding on the door of the bathroom.

"Roza let me in please, I need to be there." He was begging, I didn't realise that I had gotten to him quite this badly yet, I mean he wasn't supposed to be risking staying this long just to have a shower with me.

"Don't worry Comrade I've got to go and have breakfast and then I'm off shopping with Lissa and YOU and then there is training. Soon you will get bored of me." He stopped banging the door suddenly and I opened it slightly. Luckily I had finished my shower whilst daydreaming so I was fully dressed in no time. Although I though just to tease Dimitri I would make sure he would never forget this day. I stripped off the clothes that I had already put on fully aware that Dimitri's eyes were following my every move.

I slowly wrenched through all the clothes in my wardrobe until I came up with some black denim short shorts, my black leather jacket along with m black cut out top. I decided to wear a gold bangle with matching belt and put on some killer black heels. I grabbed my clutch and walked out of my room **(pic on profile)**. Dimitri was following my with a look of lust plastered securely onto his face. He needed to get his guardian mask back in place before people saw.

I slowly made my way to the car. Everyone was there and of course Dimitri and I were the last ones there. He managed to cover it up though of course as he seemed to always have the best excuses for these occasions. Not that he got in them a lot though.

"Sorry Rose was struggling to get out of bed this morning, it got to the point where I had to drag her; otherwise she would have been even later." I could tell that he was trying not to look at me when talking so he didn't get distracted. It was nice to know that I could still have this effect on him and no one else could, not even the idiot 'Tasha Ozera'. She really knew how to get on my nerves. We had decided to take two vans seeing as there were a lot of guardians for the Moroi and the novices seeing as how we still hadn't graduated. I thought it was rather stupid to send us off with guardians seeing as not much could be learned at this stage in a few days. But still if they insisted it meant that there was more protection for Lissa which would never be a bad thing.

In our van there was Guardian Alto and Petrov along with Dimitri. Much to his disappointment Alberta was driving. There was also Eddie, Mason and Christian with us. This left Lissa, Adrian and Mia in another van with the rest of the guardians. Thank god we had the bond, otherwise I don't think I would have been able to leave her alone and defenceless. Well not really defenceless but I still felt protective over her and I always will no matter what happens.

We all piled into the vans for the three and a half hour long journey. Stan got shotgun although I called it, but as I went to punch him I was pulled into the back two seats with Dimitri. Because of the shape of this van we were actually in the boot and we were facing away from the other people in the van. This was a good thing and a bad thing but still for my purposes it was going to be perfect. Mason, Christian and Eddie were all in the three seats in front of us.

My stomach lurched as the car started moving and I was surprised to see that Dimitri was rather relaxed. Although by the fact that his eyes kept flickering to certain areas of my body I could tell he was extremely tense. Maybe I had to do something about that.

"Dimitri, you seem really tense, do you want me to help you release… that tension?" I let the meaning of my words set in and I saw him take a deep breath. He turned to face me and I looked at him innocently, he tried to stifle a moan by biting his lip. But it didn't work that well. He looked back quickly to make sure that no one had heard us. I think for once we were actually lucky, I just smirked at his relief.

I started my hand on his knee rubbing my hand in soothing circles hoping to get him to relax a bit. When I saw his shoulders droop I knew that my plan was working. I started to move further up his thigh but he knew what I was up to almost straight away.

"Roza, not right now, this isn't the right place." He tried not to look affected but I could tell it was hard seeing as my hand was still moving on his thigh. He took a deep breath and moved my hand away. Oh no! I wasn't having any of that, it was cheating. I moved my hand straight to his fly and pulled it down tooth my tooth, so not to make a lot of noise before popping open the button.

My hand trailed over his bulge to the waistband of his boxers which were covering the most important part of him for this part of the day. I slowly slid my hand down lucky that Dimitri hadn't noticed the hairband in my hand. I wrapped the hairband around three times so it was tight but not too tight. That would keep pressure on him when he was walking. He just looked surprised as he had only just figured out what I had done. When I had restored his clothing to its original position we started playing a few games in the car. This of course meant I-spy which was really annoying.

After the longest three hours of my life and a million times of stopping Dimitri from removing the hairband from his manhood, he was going to pay for being mean and teasing and laughing at me. He seemed to understand that this was the reason that I was doing this as he started pleading for forgiveness. He really didn't think that I was going to give up that easily though did he. I mean Lissa and I had the perfect plan for him and Christian, as apparently Christian had been doing his fair amount of teasing lately. What is it with these guys.

As soon as we got out of the vans at the car park I catapulted myself towards Lissa she caught me automatically. Liss was the only person who knew about my relationship with Dimitri and as soon as I told her about what had happened in the car we were both in hysterics. Sparky walked over to us then.

"So Rosie what did you and Dimitri get up to in the backseats of the van then?" He wiggled his eyebrows and I felt anger flare through the bond, but it wasn't directed at me. Although my anger was definitely directed at her.

"You told him really?" This wasn't fair; she wasn't supposed to tell anybody. I thought I could count on her with my life. Well I guess I still could and I was overreacting but I was never going to tell her that.


	2. Shopping!

Chapter 2:

**Lissa's point of view:**

Oh no, why did Christian have to say this at this exact time. He wasn't doing this to me, Rose was going to beat me, and well I don't think she would take it that far but she was certainly going to be extremely annoyed with me.

I glanced back over at Christian and gave him the Rose Hathaway death glare which she had taught me when we were on the run. He seemed to get the gist of what I was implying and shut his trap. I mean seriously there are some times when I don't understand how he has survived with his snarky attitude; someone should have killed him painfully already.

**Rose's point of view:**

Seeing Lissa give Christian the death glare made my mood a lot lighter, although that could have just been the look of shock on Christian's face that did that. But still I knew that she didn't do it to hurt me, she just needed someone to talk to about it. I have to admit that was fine with me as I think she knew that it was one of the things that I did with Dimitri. They do love each other and I would never be able to keep secrets from Dimitri, especially not this big so I think I kind of understand where she is coming from.

"Liss don't worry it's okay; I just wish I had some warning. But seriously I understand why you told him, I guess I would have been more surprised if you didn't." she looked shocked to say the least. I could feel surprise leaking through the bond as well as guilt. "Liss don't feel guilty it's okay, you know that I could never stay mad at you." She looked so happy. I didn't realise that she was in my arms until I felt someone pulling us apart.

As we were pulled apart it was obvious that everyone was waiting for us. This wasn't going to go down well. We needed to try and get rid of everyone else if our revenge was going to work. Lissa and I had planned it all out the night before, it was the perfect idea.

As we were about to walk into the shopping mall, Dimitri grabbed my arm and informed the guardian that he was escorting me back to the car because I forgot something. The guardian seemed to believe him although I was sure I had a look of utter surprise plastered on my face. I was dragged back to the van and Dimitri unlocked it pulling me into the back seats. This was a completely different experience he as normally so controlled.

"Roza, do you know what you have done to me, I am so hard right now and I can't do anything about it. But you will." He was using his mentor tone, which in this instance was extremely arousing. Only now did I recognise the compromising position I was put in, he was hovering over me pushing down on my lower area with his area. I needed to get out before I lost all the self-control that was left. How come he was able to test me like this when I was so powerless beneath him.

I flipped us so that I was straddling him and used my new found power to try and distract him whilst I flipped open the door. Speaking in Russian want working as it made him grip onto me harder so I decided to use brute force; as I pushed open the door and ran for the shopping mall I could tell that he was surprised.

I managed to get to the entrance of the shopping mall without being caught by Dimitri but he soon caught up, especially when I found Lissa and the others. She gave me a knowing look and told me through the bond _'we'll have to talk about this later'_ I only nodded indicating that I knew what she was on about. She smiled and giggled which was hilarious.

When I looked round the room I was informed by Lissa that all the guys – bar Pyro – had gone off to play video games and had taken all the male guardians minus Dimitri. Mia had also left with another two female guardians to go to a spa; of course Mia wasn't going to be able to stop herself from finding the nearest spa. That left Lissa, Pyro, Dimitri and I along with three other guardians. Although Mia was coming back soon so that she could shop for dresses with us; this left us about an hour and a half to shop for some things, we were going to meet Mia at 2:00.

Lissa and I decided that we 'needed' something from Victoria's secret. The guys' eyes just bulged as we announced this, although I was sure that Dimitri was getting rather annoyed with the male guardians looking at me. Thank the Lord that we had a plan to make sure that it was only Christian and Dimitri in the changing rooms. The fact that Christian knew about us also made this so much easier, I would have to remember to thank Lissa for that later.

As we got closer to Victoria's secret Lissa and I noticed that the guys were walking faster and faster trying to get their quickly. We ended up giggling like crazy as we laughed our heads off at them, we couldn't stop and when they looked at us we just plastered innocent facades on our faces to try and make them drop the subject. It worked.

"Okay so if we take Guardian Belikov in with us and the rest of you guard the outside of the store, which should work." My plan was now out in the open but the looks on the other guardians' faces were suggesting that they weren't going to go down without a fight.

"Why does Belikov have to go in with you?" This was one of the newer guardians that didn't know that messing with Rose Hathaway was seriously stupid. He had no idea what he was really in for but after today he would know that trying to argue with me is stupid and infantile - and yes I know what that word means, it's a miracle.

"Because, Belikov is Lissa's sanctioned guardian and the only one I can trust not to look when we try on clothes." I knew that I was lying slightly but they didn't need to know that. The guardian that argued was looking rather put down and he knew that I had won this argument.

Lissa and I sped into the shop and we whizzed round finding some pieces that we really liked. Lissa and I had both picked out five different items that we liked. We had gotten two outfits that were more like costumes though, we knew that the guys would lose their minds if they ever saw this, and of course they were about to see these outfits.

We decided to go to the changing rooms then; it was rather funny to see Dimitri and Christian's responses as we dragged them into a group viewing room. We were lucky that Lissa was rich as she managed to get this room for just us which meant that the guys had comfy couches to sit on and Lissa and I both had separate stalls.

I decided to try on my baby doll first. This had to be the tamest item so I decided to start with it. Through the bond I could see that Lissa had done the same thing. This baby doll was blood red and complimented me perfectly. Lissa also had a baby doll which was a baby pink and made her look absolutely beautiful. This shop was going to be one of my favourites from now on.

Lissa and I left the changing stalls at the same time and we got the best reaction we could have hoped for as I was mainly focused on Dimitri and seeing his jaw drop was amazing. He tried to cover it up with a cough but it didn't work.

"So Comrade, I guess you like this one." He just stared at me, particularly at the areas of this baby doll that were see-through. Oh I was definitely getting this; he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of me. Lissa and I slowly made our way back into the stall to change.

The next piece of lingerie that I tried on was a black and red laced bra. It was completely see-through apart from a small circle that only just covered my nipples. The bottoms were a thong which again was see-through with a small piece of black fabric that covered all the important parts but still let a lot of skin show. Lissa had decided to try on her blue version of what I had brought, although it covered up a lot more skin than mine did.

We walked out again and I saw Dimitri take a deep breath and I could hear him gulp. This time I walked up towards him and walked around the back of his chair before brushing my breasts against his back. He tried to regain his composure but failed completely and let out a soft moan that I was confident that only I would be able to hear.

That's when Lissa and I deemed it reasonable to walk back to the changing rooms seeing as Pyro was having a similar reaction to Dimitri. I remembered to put extra swing in my ass, I heard Dimitri growl and I started laughing.

Once back in the changing rooms I went for the stockings, G-string and see-through corset. This was all in white which made my skin look so much more tanned. As I walked out I noticed that Lissa had put on a cut out pink teddy and was seductively walking over to Christian. I looked at Dimitri to see him holding onto the chair for dear-life he really didn't want to lose control here. This outfit was definitely going to be used.

Lissa decided to move Christian into a different changing room because the next outfits meant it was going to be hard to control them. This left Dimitri and I in the changing rooms alone. His guard dropped instantly and I could tell he was thinking about ripping these outfits off of me later.

The fourth outfit that I had decided on was a nurse's costume, I knew that Dimitri had always wanted to see me in one of these; well he had ever since we watched Desperate Housewives. I walked out and heard the sexiest sound I think I have ever heard: Dimitri groaning uncontrollably. When I looked at him his face was contorted in pure lust and I could see every desire that had played out. I went back inside before he could do anything.

The last outfit was the best one; I had managed to find a cowgirl outfit knowing that it would drive him completely crazy. This outfit consisted of brown knee high heeled leather boots with a star on each. Then there was the skirt which was denim and came about 5cm below my panty line – of course I wasn't wearing any panties. Then finally the top was a small scrap of white fabric with two circles more defined allowing it to be tied between the breasts while still covering them. The outfit also came with a cowgirl hat and I was actually surprised how accurate this was.

I left the changing room and heard a gasp. When Dimitri looked me in the eye I could see that he wasn't going to be able to control himself for much longer; and I didn't want him to. I walked over not being able to notice the clearly defined bulge in his pants; I really don't think that the hairband helped. I think now it was time to end his misery.

I straddled his legs and undid his pants, he couldn't stop staring at my body, I honestly had no idea that he would end up with this result. I reached into his boxers gently brushing his manhood and slid off the hairband. As soon as I did he started grinding his hips into mine, I knew he couldn't hold out much longer which made this even funnier.

I decided to go back to the changing rooms then, what I wasn't expecting was to be followed. As I started to undo the piece of white fabric I felt something reach in front and do it for me. Looking in the mirror I saw Dimitri staring at my now exposed breasts, he was going to have a heart attack at this rate.

I shoved him outside, making sure that he wouldn't come back in. I looked into Lissa's head to find her passionately making out with Sparky.

"Oh God Liss, you are so sexy, please take it off." I – no Lissa – was getting extremely turned on by this. _No Rose come on get out of her head, it's not Dimitri._ Those words normally pulled me out of Lissa's head but her emotions were so high today that it wasn't working. This wasn't supposed to happen. After about ten minutes of hearing Christian and Lissa moaning I managed to get back into my own head.

I changed quickly before walking out of the group room to find Lissa; it seemed that she was coming to get me as well, having finished her make out session with Pyro.

"We need to meet Mia, Liss; it seems we took a lot longer than originally planned shopping there. So we might want to go back to the food court now if we don't want to be late I mean it is already 1:45." Liss looked at me and started panicking.

"Why didn't you tell me, we are going to be late." I loved the fact that Lissa was always so time conscious and never was late to anything, well unless she was with me; then we were always late. It's what made her such a good choice for the future queen. As she had been told that she would most likely be. Tatiana had given Lissa a year or two before she had to go to court, I had no idea what Lissa was planning to do though, but I guess Christie would definitely be involved.

"Liss calm down seriously Rose is always late and it doesn't do her any harm, well much harm." I glared at Pyro for that comment but it only seemed to make him laugh, he was going to pay for this.

"Christian you might have just angered the famous Rose Hathaway." This earned Dimitri a glare; no way in hell was I famous.

When we got back to the food court Mia was already waiting there. I was told that I needed to get a dress and some new shoes and accessories but I still had no idea why, the only thing I would think it would be for would be my birthday so this should be very interesting.

Lissa and Mia decided to try Macy's first seeing as that was where we found the first dress that I knew Dimitri loved – the black one for the night of the lust charm – although they only thought it was the school dance. We were walking around the shop, which had grown considerably in size since it got renovated. It was going to take a while to get them out of this shop, I mean they were completely engrossed in a lot of different dresses.

After about an hour we found the perfect ne for me. It was red and had black patterning on the torso of the dress. It was form fitting and would end about mid-thigh. It would be perfect for clubbing as I assume that is what Lissa is going to make me do. Lissa made me get a black jacket that would be longer than the dress itself but would keep me warm anyway, not that I was going to need it. Finally I found the perfect shoes which were red again to match the dress and were rather high, increasing my height closer to Dimitri's. Lissa insisted on buying all of my makeup so that wasn't really a big issue. She also brought me a beautiful band with an impression of Hermes on it **(Pic on profile)**.

Lissa found her outfit next, of course she had chosen a pink dress which was a lot more modest than mine was seeing as it went down to just above the knee and hand more material gathered at one of the shoulders. This meant that there was basically no skin being shown, poor Sparky. She had also gotten a white jacket to go with the dress along with white wedges which were adorable. Lissa had gone for a plain white belt along with three plain rings and simple earrings. Overall she looked amazing; she had also bought simple makeup which would make her look stunning. The dress would also cling to her physique perfectly **(Pic on profile)**.

Finally Mia's dress was located; she had gone more like me and decided that more skin was better. He dress was a beautiful royal blue and it had spaghetti straps, the dress gathered at one side and would probably finish around the same length as mine did. Mia brought blue heels to go with this which were absolutely amazing; I had never seen anything like them before. She finally found a nice black jacket to go with the dress after the blue made her eyes pop. Mia was the only one who brought a bag but was lucky as it would hold her makeup and all the jewellery that she had acquired during the shopping spree **(Pic on profile)**.

It was getting rather late now and we were told that we had to go back to the academy. I still don't see why we had to stay there, I mean we were flying out to court four days after my birthday and still I hadn't even been bothered to pack yet, but what surprised me was that Lissa hadn't packed yet.

We all piled back into the vans getting ready to go back, I knew that I wouldn't be able to stay awake on the way home. As I had predicted as soon as my head hit the back of the van I was completely put of it.


	3. Sparring!

Chapter 3:

Dimitri's point of view:

Getting back in the van I couldn't help but stare at Roza when she bent over and climbed in first, after everything that has happened today that was all it took to make me hard. I decided then and there that this practice session was going to be very heated and believe me when I say she was going to be begging on her knees. Just the thought of what I was going to do to her made me want to take her right then and there, of course I couldn't, the only person in this van that knew was Christian.

Remembering how to walk I got in and sat next to Roza who was already asleep surprisingly. This was not what I had expected. As she was asleep her head fell to the side and she was asleep on my shoulder. She looked so vulnerable when she slept, although I would never be able to tell her any of this as I would most likely lose a vital organ.

"Dimitri…" I looked down at Rose but she was still fast asleep, crap I forgot that she spoke I her sleep, Lissa and I would always mock her about it.

"Faster, please, harder." I could feel my pants tightening, this was not good, I seriously hoped that no one in the front could hear us, I would be completely screwed and not in the good way. She was wriggling around in her sleep and her head fell on my lap. I was seriously starting to get worried, what if someone heard me gasp? But seriously her saying this stuff in her sleep had always led to cold showers but it's not like I could do that now is it?

"Dimitri, oh god, Dimitri, Я вам так плохо, что это больно, трудно, пожалуйста, я тебя умоляю." She does that unconsciously. That is seriously not fair I meant come on I knew now that I was completely hard and I'm surprised that Rose didn't wake up feeling something on the side of her face.

"What happened?" Maybe I was wrong about her staying asleep, of course that's just my luck that she would wake up right then. She looked at me in the eye and gave me a knowing glance before pretending to go back to sleep.

Everyone else in the van also thought that Rose was asleep so didn't think anything of her head being in my lap. That's when I felt her moving; not now she knew how I couldn't keep quiet when she was doing that and to make it even better she was doing it after I had seen her in a cowgirl outfit. _Dimitri don't think of that, it's stupid and seriously will get you into trouble. _I couldn't actually focus on anything right now though.

Rose pulled on the zipper of my pants and pushed them just past my hips. I felt her moan against me, which I know may sound weird but the vibrations that she cause against my leg were really turning me on right now. Feeling her fingers brush just above the waistband of my boxers made my hips thrust uncontrollably; this was not fair and it was going to be obvious to everyone what was happening soon. I mean sure I could have moved her away but seriously any guy would be crazy to move away from this girl.

My erection sprang free as I tried to supress my groans. It was going to get harder and harder – figuratively and literally, to ignore the sensations running through my body. She put her mouth over my tip and I knew that there was already a bead of precum there just from her teasing.

That's when hell started; she took my length in her mouth moving faster and faster. I threaded my hands through her hair holding her there. I never wanted her to move; well I did just not away. She then tried something new; she took my whole length right in, letting me slide down her throat. Feeling her throat muscles convulse on my most sensitive area was amazing, I almost came right then. Holding in my moans was practically impossible so she got some of the lingerie she bought earlier and stuffed it in my mouth keeping me quiet. It was so arousing and she knew it.

She went back to sucking me off and I came completely unexpectedly as she bit down gently on my tip, it was mind-blowing. She swallowed everything I gave her which was extraordinary, especially seeing my arousal dripping down her chin.

She went back to sleep then, his only made the façade more realistic as when we got back to school the guardians could see that she had fallen asleep and her head had landed in my lap. There was no evidence of what happened on the way back, which only made me want to do it again and mark her as my own. Woah that sounded really stalkerish. See what she does to me.

I was given the job of waking Rose up when we got back to the academy. She always got violent when someone tried to wake her up, of course this time was no different and I ended up with a split lip. She was apologizing like crazy when she was fully awake but Adrian just healed me. Lissa would have but Adrian got there first, which to be honest completely surprised me. But still some stuff happens for strange reasons.

We still had practice today which was really going to annoy Rose, maybe I should take it easy on her today. I mean she had done her trials and the field experience so why she was still doing training I have no idea. But still as long as Kirova wants her doing that then I will be happy to oblige.

I took Roza back to her room; well I carried her bags seeing as she insisted that is what nice boyfriends do. Getting called 'whipped' by Christian was really starting to get annoying though, I mean I had seen him around Lissa and let's just say that if anyone was whipped around here it was definitely him.

Walking into Rose's room I was surprised by the state that it was left in, I mean sure I was in here this morning but I don't remember it being this messy. It couldn't have been she normally kept her room considerably tidy, well to her standards it was tidy. But still she would probably clean it up soon she had to pack to go to court. I think that we were leaving in several days but after her birthday which I know she as excited for. I hope she likes my present, well the main one.

Rose's point of view:

Dimitri left me in my room so that he could go and get ready for practice. I decided that because it was one of our training sessions I would wear the skimpiest underwear I could find, this of course meant that I was wearing the outfit that I had brought earlier which only covered about an inch of my body overall. I put black booty shorts over the top of my underwear and then put on a cropped top; I knew there was no point wearing a sports bra as we wouldn't do much training today. Well I hoped we weren't going to be doing much training, but you never know when it comes to Dimitri.

I met Dimitri in the gym and for once I wasn't actually late for training, which I have to say was a complete miracle as I was always 10 minutes late. I really needed to sort that out though, mainly because I just lost time with my Russian God. Yeah I, Rose Hathaway, was actually trying to be on time for something, what the world has come to.

Dimitri walked in then interrupting my daydream. Surprise was evident on his face as he clearly didn't expect me to be here before he was; I mean that was one of the weirdest things possible. Of course he was also expecting my sarcastic comment, which I swear I have no control of I just have some things that I need to say otherwise I would go completely crazy, I'm sure some people understand that; well obviously Dimitri hadn't.

I saw him staring at me and his jaw dropped, I guess after what I showed him earlier I really shouldn't have dressed like this, I was testing his control recently a little bit too much. This wasn't fair on him, but then still he was mean constantly therefore deserved it. Making my way into the store cupboard I tried to sway my hips as much as possible, from the hiss I guessed it was working.

I brought out the training mats that we used every time, even if it was just to stretch. I started doing warm-up stretches making sure the angle was right so that he got the best view possible. I mean Dimitri must be starting to struggle now; he can't have that much restraint.

"Rose laps. NOW!" He never raises his voice around me. I guess I really must have gotten to him, although I didn't really expect him to react like this. I ran outside making my way to the track. For once he didn't follow and observe my running; he had decided to make me do an extra ten laps recently so I had to do 45 instead of 35, which was totally unfair of course.

It took me about 20 minutes to run, this was starting to get relaxing now though, I always felt weird when I didn't run in the mornings. It had gotten so bad that I had actually taken to running on Saturday and Sunday even when I didn't need to. The looks I got from some of the teachers were priceless though as I was always a trouble maker who couldn't commit to anything and now I was being responsible. It was all Dimitri's doing though.

When I walked back into the gym I couldn't see Dimitri anywhere. He wouldn't just leave in the middle of a training session though would he, he isn't that stupid. He knows that I would just go to his room and look for him. That's when I saw his duster, he never goes anywhere without that thing, no matter how many times I have told him he looks like a complete idiot in it. Still I am working on that and I will win, Rose Hathaway never backs down from a challenge.

There was a note on his duster, of course Dimitri love his notes. Luckily this time I now knew exactly where he was, 'Roza, I might not be here when you get back, I had to take a shower so I will be back in a minute'. Of course he was in the shower, he didn't get to have one this morning as I woke him up and he spent most of the morning trying to get into the shower with me rather than taking his own.

I went to put his duster with the rest of the clothes in the men's locker room, there wouldn't be anyone in their right now as the gym was reserved for our training sessions and everybody else would be trying to catch up on their homework before dinner, they had no idea how lucky they were that they didn't have to be put through extra training sessions.

I walked into the changing rooms to hear moaning, and it wasn't the 'oh my god I think I am going to die from this pain' moaning it was definitely 'oh god please keep going don't stop I am so hard' moaning. Of course this was coming from Dimitri so I guess that I got him so worked up he really did need another release. The poor dear, he knew that if he had asked me I would have been all too happy to help him with his problem.

I walked to the shower section of the changing rooms and saw him with his back towards me in a closed off stall. Although with his height I could see a lot, especially with the fact that he was so focused on what he was doing he had no idea I was right there. The speed in which his hand was moving was amazing; he must have been seriously worked up. I don't think I have ever seen him move that fast, I don't think he likes the sexual tension as much as I do.

Deciding to give him his peace I left and went back into the main area of the gym. I did my cool down stretches as he walked through the door dressed and dried. I was so going to torture him about this, there was no way in hell that he was getting away from this. Not after what I had just seen. He smiled as he walked in clearly feeling better.

"How about we spar, you haven't beaten me in a while." I just stared at him with my jaw open, I always beat him.

"I think you have it the wrong way round Comrade, I am so much better at this then you are."

"Prove it." He so did not just go there; he was now challenging me when it came to sparring and he thought he was actually going to beat me.

"Okay Comrade how about you **_come_** and show me how you fight like a man." He looked at me confused and then realisation struck his features. He blushed a brilliant scarlet which just made this all the more funny.

"You know?" I just grinned as a response. I was laughing so hard eventually that I didn't register him heading straight towards me, of course it was a massive shock and I couldn't believe that he had been so open about all this. "Just think about what I would do to you if I was in the shower." I moaned and he pushed me back against the mats.

But still I managed to flip us over; I straddled his waist and staked him through the heart – not literally of course. But he always said that I had to use my opponent's weaknesses against them. We sparred again, but this time he was actually trying to beat me. Of course we ended up with him on top of me trying to stake me but still I managed to flip us over by wrapping my arm around his neck and moving closer as if to kiss him before pushing his legs over the side. I managed to stake him again.

"Sorry Comrade, I beat you again." He just stared deeply into my eyes. I really had to move.

"Only because I let you."

"Yeah right you're only saying that to save your ego."

"Well I don't think I have ever seen anyone take down Dimka in a fight and then manage to banter with him without getting their heads cut off." Our moment was interrupted by that voice and someone clapping.

**A/N: please review!**


	4. Belikova!

Chapter 4:

Dimitri's point of view:

I turned to face the people that were clapping, that was a shock that I really had not been ready for. As I turned around I was greeted by a small girl throwing herself into my arms. On a normal day I would have thought it was Rose, but this girl was too tall and her hair a different colour. Standing in my arms was Viktoria. My little sister was here in Montana, I thought she was I Russia, I mean could no one tell me what was happening these days?

As soon as I managed to disentangle Viktoria from around my waist I hastily introduced her to Roza, I knew that they were close to the same age and from what I have seen they are extraordinarily similar which I hope means that they are going to get along very well.

"So you must be the famous Rose Hathaway, I mean Dimitri here hasn't shut up about you since he got here, well since he brought you back anyway." Roza blushed a shade of crimson that I had never seen her go before. If I had not known better I would have said that she was embarrassed that someone else knew about our relationship, of course I did know her better so I was aware that Rose was only blushing because I had been talking about her to my family.

"You must be Vika, I have heard so much about you, and I feel like I know you already. You have to meet my best friend Lissa, she would be so happy to meet you and you have to talk to Christian but if you do you have to call him Sparky for me." She was babbling which was insanely cute when she did it, unlike when Tasha babbled and she made me want to rip my hair out strand by strand. I still needed to try and explain to her that we weren't together and that to be honest I was completely devoted to Rose and I would never leave her.

I walked over to my family; they were standing in the corner of the room staring at Vika and Roza in awe. No one had ever managed to make such a good impression on Viktoria in such a short amount of time. This was always a good sign though, as Vika knew the most about teenage girls and if she liked Roza then I could hazard a guess that the rest of my family would as well.

I noticed that Babushka wasn't with the rest of my family. _Well Dimitri that does make some sense doesn't it; she was always so attached to Russia she would never leave even for a visit._ But still it is really nice to see the rest of my family I have missed them so much. I don't think I have seen them since I moved to America which had to have been about 3 years ago. I left Ivan as well but he got a new guardian and I am sure he is okay at the moment so that is good.

"So Dimka how did it feel to get beaten by your eighteen year old student who is a girl and in front of your family?" Trust Vika to make this situation even more awkward. Well I guess my family could no longer dispute the fact that Rose was definitely going to be a really good guardian when she grew up. For once I knew that Viktoria had approved, she never approved of Tasha. To be honest I don't blame her for the fact it had been a while since I had seen what Tasha had been like around my family. She was perfectly nice to Yeva and my mother but when it came to my sisters – ice queen wasn't a harsh enough term.

"Cheers Vika, you just had to make this really awkward." She grinned at me and I heard Roza laugh hard. What was Vika telling her now, I swear I am going to have to get some duct tape to keep her mouth shut, I really don't want Roza knowing everything that I went through when I was little, I mean growing up with three sisters meant it was of course going to involve me in dresses.

I walked over to my family, including the ones I hadn't met. Paul ran straight into my arms. Which of course I was expecting, according to Karolina he had some weird hero obsession with me which was inspiring and completely adorable.

"Uncle Dimka, who is that girl over there, she is really pretty." He was so cute but still he was still only ten so what has Karolina been teaching him I he thought that seventeen year old girls were cute. Well I guess Roza was almost eighteen I mean only like two more days.

"That's Roza, or Rose Hathaway, she is my student that I have been asked to mentor. And yes she is very pretty isn't she?" Paul blushed and I think someone was now developing a crush, this was something that was going to have to be nipped in the bud, I mean he couldn't have a crush on my girlfriend, which would be kind of weird.

I put Paul back onto the ground at the feet of his mother. Talking of his mother, Karolina had to be the sister that was the most understanding when it came to me. I hugged her carefully due to the fact that she was holding a baby in her arms, which must have been my niece I was hearing so much about. I hugged Sonya as well but I hadn't heard anything about her being pregnant yet alone actually having the baby. So two of my sisters were both holding extremely young children.

"So who are these two here then?" I asked inquisitively, my mother stifled a laugh knowing that when it came to my family the infamous self-control went down the drain. Of course they all knew this so they found it extremely funny. In the back of my mind it still registered that Vika was still talking to Rose and they were both in fits of laughter, this couldn't be a good thing.

"Well this is Zoya, my beautiful baby girl and she is 1 ½ years old, and then Sonya is holding Anya who is about 6 months I think." I really had been away too long, that meant that I hadn't really talked to my family in about a year and a half probably when I found out that Karo had given birth. I needed to stay in touch with them more.

"They are absolutely gorgeous." They looked so happy at the compliment which surprised me.

I walked over to my mother who was almost in tears at seeing me. I wrapped her in my arms enveloping her in a hug that was so tight it was almost painful. But of course my mother didn't complain she was just so happy to see me.

"Sorry I have been away so long I really didn't mean to."

"Dimka don't worry you're here now and we get to see you that is all that matters." That is what I love so much about my mother; she always had a level head no matter what she really felt. I think I had actually inherited the guardian mask off of her, but of course Rose didn't need to know this she would have thought that I was momma's boy and I would never have heard the end of it.

"So how long are you planning on staying here then?" I didn't want to sound rude but I really need to know how much time I got to spend with them. Hopefully when Roza and Lissa graduate I will be able to take some time off and spend so much needed time with them.

"Trying to get rid of us Dimka already and we have only been here for about an hour. But yeah we are going to be leaving tomorrow but we have something else to give you but not yet anyway. Oh and is that Roza?" Of course I had told my mother about Rose, at first she wasn't happy about the whole age difference and teacher and student thing. But she came around eventually, after she figured out that I was actually happy she was rather happy about it. That I was thankful for.

"Yes Mama that is the love of my life, Roza." She just smiled and I realised that she really was happy for us. Although I knew that a lot of people weren't going to be very happy, like Rose's mother and especially Tasha, but to be honest I couldn't care what they thought, I love Rose and I always will.

"Okay Dimka, and does she return these feelings?" I looked away guiltily, she had no idea that we were together but I have a feeling she might be a bit annoyed to find out that I am technically dating my student, but she will be eighteen soon so it isn't the end of the world.

"Yes Mama, and if it is alright with you can we come and see you later, I mean I have to try and train Rose?" I was trying to be as polite as possible but it was certainly hard when put in this situation. I love my family and all but sometimes I could forget how close we are and how they literally know everything about me. But still I didn't want to be rude but this was the only real time that I got to spend with Roza, unless you counted the nights where I slept with her, but still it was nice to have these training sessions to ourselves.

"Of course Dimka, just come and find us when you can and we will see you later." That was what I loved most about my mother; she always knew what I wanted.

As my family left the gym I could see that Vika was very eager to keep a hold of Roza, I wonder what they had been talking about. If I end up with really embarrassing stories from my past being told I would really hate Vika. I mean come on Roza is my girlfriend she really doesn't need to know that when I was younger I was dressed up and married off to dolls. Once they had all left I turned my attention back to Roza, she was lying on one of the mats on the floor in complete hysterics. No this could not be good.

"So Superman how are you today?" How could Vika do this to me, she just had to tell Roza about when I was younger and had this massive obsession with Superman and Karolina walked into my room to find me pretending to fly wearing my Superman boxers over my trousers. She is so going to pay for this; I mean this is taking it too far.

"Roza you might want to stop laughing right now." I think I finally took in what she was wearing again and seriously this is the second time that I have got hard in the last hour. This wasn't fair anymore she needed to know that I was willing to play dirty as well. I started walking over to her slowly; she immediately stopped laughing as she saw me. She was going to be in for the time of her life right now. When I reached her I got down and picked her up off the floor.

"Okay you have to pretend that you hit your head." She looked at me confused but did it anyway. I led her out of the gym slowly supporting her. This was the only way that I was going to be able to get into her room right now and that is exactly where I needed to be right now.

We made it to her room eventually and as soon as we walked through the door she instantly stopped pretending. That's when I took control; she needed to know who was in control.

**M Scene -**

Rose was looking at me and she looked so innocent just staring at me, she was still only wearing a sports bra and black booty shorts. I swear she was doing this just to tease me, which I didn't think was very nice. I span her round and pushed her hard against the door. I could feel every inch of her toned body pressed against me. God she was irresistible, I thrust my hips into hers, she moaned loudly and I smirked. I know I sound like a hormonal teenager but that is really what she makes me right now.

I crushed my lips to hers pushing my tongue into her mouth, not even asking for her permission, she was going to be submitting today whether she liked it or not. I needed to feel her underneath me, doing anything I want her to. I could tell that she was getting more excited; she was actually starting to rub herself up against me. I could feel the heat coming from her pussy through my sweatpants. She wrapped her legs around my waist and lifted herself so she was sitting on my hips. God she felt so good, I don't think anyone has ever felt this good.

I lost control then, I pushed her down onto her bed and straddled her hips, and you could see the surprise evident in her face.

"Now you are going to do what I want, when I want okay?" She nodded and I dominated her again. She was moaning uncontrollably as I licked down her neck flicking my tongue on her pulse point. She dug her nails into my back trying to keep me as close to her as possible, it wasn't going to work.

I pulled off her training bra staring at her bust. She was so beautiful, it honestly wasn't fair that they had done this, I mean come on seriously she was perfect. She practically ripped my shirt off when I latched my mouth onto one of her nipples.

"Roza, I can't keep my hands off of you, all I can think of are my hands running over every part of your body." I made sure to rest my hands over her pussy as I said this, of course she still had those booty shorts on, but that would have to change soon. She bucked her hips up into my hand, just seeing her squirm under me was making me want her so badly. I could see in her eyes that she knew what she was doing.

I removed those booty shorts to see a lacy black thong underneath them, she would definitely be able to feel my hard on against her thigh right now, I mean it was beginning to get painful right now. I pulled the small scrap of fabric aside ad thrust a finger inside her.

"God Roza you're so wet. I need to feel you clamp around me right now, oh god all this talking is making me want to burst." She basically convulsed underneath me and I added two more fingers into her. I decided to circle her clit with my thumb. She was really thrusting into me now, I love seeing her lose control. She was moaning and from the quivers of her inner walls I knew that she was close. She erupted right then.

"Dimitri… OH FUCK, do me right now hard. Any way you want, I am begging you." My cock quivered at that, I needed her now. But she was going to have to do more than that to get it.

She obviously saw the demonic glint in my eye as she suddenly dropped to her knees beside the bed and pulled my hard cock into her mouth. It was so erotic to see all ten inches of myself sliding in and out of her mouth. She moaned sending vibrations all the way up my body. Seeing her on her knees for me was going to send me over the edge soon. I could feel my balls tightening and I knew I was about to cum. I'm guessing she knew as she sped up with her tongue and lightly bit my head. I gripped the sheets as I exploded deep into her mouth.

"Shit, Roza…" She looked up at me and smiled her man-eater smile. That wasn't fair she knew what that did to me. As she saw my cock twitching again she got on top of me.

"You're in for a long night Comrade." This plan had completely backfired, no fair.


	5. Friendly Surprise!

Chapter 5:

Rose's point of view:

Dimitri was taking me and his family somewhere today, although he was refusing to tell me where. I didn't think it was very fair seeing as how it was my birthday tomorrow and everything and of course I was being dragged off somewhere that I didn't know. But Dimitri said that he didn't have much of a clue either, Karolina had arranged it all with Lissa and the teachers. Apparently it will be a surprise for both of us so that should be a good thing.

_Beep… Beep… Beep!_

Stupid alarm clock, Dimitri had finally decided to buy me one that only turns off when it contacts with something. Basically meaning that when I throw it at a wall it turns off and doesn't break, of course this just means that I don't have an excuse for being late for training. He did that on purpose.

"Come on Roza, get up right now or I'm going to leave you here." He really shouldn't have said that, I would probably be happier if h had left me behind.

"Okay, bye Comrade have fun. I'm going to go back to sleep. I'll see you when you get back." The cold air rushed my body mercilessly this was horrible. Having the covers ripped of you when you are sleeping isn't fun, it is absolutely horrible and he knew it. I sat up seeing that Dimitri was already dressed, how he does this I don't understand. I was so glad that I didn't have to be a guardian yet I still got my beauty sleep.

"Come on Roza, get out of bed now." He threw some clothes at my head and I didn't need to look to realise that he had thrown me my short shorts that he loved so much. Along with my grey shirt that he said made my chest amazing. He had a weird thing with this top and it was actually quite creepy. I ended up wearing those shorts and top with my cheetah print hi-tops. I made sure to put on my necklace that I had gotten from Lissa last year when we were in Portland. It said 'believe' on it as that was what we were always doing. I put on the rest of my jewellery and makeup and I looked smoking **(Pic on Profile)**.

We left my room eventually and managed to get to the van without ripping each other's clothes off. This was a good thing, mainly because apparently if we were late then people would start getting really annoyed and I was always late. That's why Dimitri decided to tell me on the way to the van that he had woken me up half an hour early so that I wouldn't be late. He had actually changed all the clocks to make sure that I was up. It was completely illogical I mean I would have gotten up eventually and wouldn't have been too late; would I?

We all piled into the van; again I wasn't allowed to drive.

"Roza, you have only just woken up so I don't think it is a good idea to drive." I glared at him and the burst out laughing when Karolina started talking to him.

"Sorry Dimka, you aren't driving this van you have no idea where we are going and I am the only one who does so in the back with Vika and Rose now." He started grumbling in Russian which of course he still didn't really process that I knew, it was surprisingly funny to see him swear in Russian. He didn't even need to teach me the swear words now. That was good as he would still refuse to, I don't understand what he thought was so bad about swearing, I mean he did it all the time when I was around. Granted he really wouldn't be thinking about what he was saying when he was with me _hint hint. _But still it wasn't very fair that he was allowed to do all this and I wasn't, although that would change when I was eighteen.

"So Karo why isn't everyone else tagging along on this adventure, not that I don't love your company?" She just started laughing at my question although I didn't think it was very funny.

"Well because I don't want Sonya to get really angry right now, and Mama and Babushka are helping her look after the children while I take you on this weird and wonderful adventure." She used my word of adventure. I could definitely tell that her and Dimitri were related, they both knew how to annoy me like that. It really was going to get on my nerves; I had only just learnt how to deal with Dimitri but now there are like two of them.

"Okay and why can't we know where we are going? I don't think it is very fair. Dimitri obviously is hiding something and I am guessing it doesn't have to do with this seeing as he seems as confused as I am." Dimitri looked at me with disbelief, he obviously didn't know that I knew him so well that he was extremely easy to read when it came to this.

After about half an hour of driving and me and Vika complaining, we were all just getting annoyed. Karo finally announced that we were almost there and I swear I was jumping up and down with joy. I hated being stuck in moving vehicles especially after everything that happened with Lissa's family. It always brought back bad memories but still getting out of the van Vika and I started jumping up and down like crazy people. It was only then that we had realised that Karo had stopped at a hotel. What on earth was she planning here?

"Um Karo is there another step of the journey or something because I know that staying in a hotel room with my student really isn't a good idea." He gave her a pointed look and that was all I needed to know that she actually knew about Dimitri and I. This was unreal, how come she wasn't chewing me out and hating me. I swear most families hate their son's girlfriends. But no this was completely different; they were actually accepting me.

"So I'm guessing the whole family knows about me and Dimitri then?" She nodded and Dimitri smiled sheepishly. Vika of course just burst out laughing and then Karolina started freaking out over the time. Seriously she was so much like Lissa that it actually scared me, no wonder they are going to get along so well. I would have to introduce them when we got back. Well that is if I can pry Lissa away from Sparky which is getting extremely hard these days.

"Come on we are going to be late and I don't want to face the wrath of…" She trailed off and I knew that no one had any idea what she was talking about. This was starting to get annoying; Dimitri knew that I hated surprises so of course he was enjoying this immensely. I looked over and saw him smiling like he had just won the lottery.

"Seriously Comrade if you don't stop smiling like the village idiot then I am not going to touch you for a whole week." His guardian mask was in place before I could even snap my fingers. He really must love touching me then, otherwise that really wouldn't have happened.

"We're here." During our banter we had ended up inside the hotel and for some reason we were on the top floor stood outside door 469. Of course Vika and I suddenly started laughing as soon as we saw the door number but the oldies in front of us just stared at us like we were completely nuts. This was going to entertaining trying to explain to them why we found a number funny.

"Do I want to know what you two find so funny?" We both shook our heads in synchronisation but of course ended up laughing our heads off again. I think it could have had something to do with the fact that both Dimitri and Karolina were stood in exactly the same position.

Karolina just shook her head and muttered 'immature little children' in Russian probably thinking that we were too loud to understand what she had said – well in Vika's case anyway. She probably didn't know that I could speak Russian.

"Hey we aren't children, and we're not immature." She looked at me shocked at my mock anger. She obviously didn't think that I would be able to speak Russian. This was going to be fun, now they couldn't hide anything from me. They were going to regret this sooner or later.

"So you can speak Russian, which is good to know, especially before we go in here, otherwise there might have been a big problem." She looked impressed.

"Yeah and I can speak Turkish as well." Even Dimitri looked surprised at this, oh shit I hadn't told him that yet, I was supposed to before I left. Well he knows now. He looked at me in pure surprise and I just laughed and laughed.

Karolina pushed open the door to the hotel room and let's just say it was a nice hotel room, it was obvious that we were just visiting someone as there was so much stuff in this room that it could rival the state of mine. And seriously you only have to ask Dimitri it is that bad, he is always trying to get me to tidy it up, but as i keep telling him he cannot boss me around. I am almost eighteen and when I am I will be able to do anything I want, well kind of.

That's when four guys jumped out from behind us and grabbed us from behind. This was seriously going to creep me out, if i couldn't tell that they were Moroi. If I didn't know that then there could have been some serious problems. Like me kicking their asses. But still they deserved everything they got that was coming to them. Why did they have to jump out, I was still sceptic but then that all changed when I saw Dimitri take down one of the guys. This was something I had never seen before. This was going to be extremely fun to watch. But wait no they were actually play fighting, like guy fighting when they are friends. They just had to ruin my fun didn't they.

When Dimitri jumped up he looked like he had just been told he had won a trip to the Bahamas and he gets to take me and have him all to myself. Why was that shit-eating grin all over his face.

"Oh sorry, Rose… This is Ivan Zeklos, Dominic Conta, Aleksandr Badica and Romeo Ozera. And these were the guys that I grew up with, I know you have heard a lot about Ivan, just please don't repeat anything that I said to you, he will kill me. And then guys this is my girlfriend Rose Hathaway." Their mouths dropped and I couldn't help but laugh.

"But Dimka I though you said that you were mentoring Rose Hathaway, and yeah isn't she like eighteen." I glared at all of them and they shut up of, this of course made Dimitri laugh, oh Lord I would never get enough of that laugh. It was just too sexy, I mean who wouldn't love it. Then Dimitri registered what they had just said and looked away guiltily.

"Ummm well yeah… She is my student but she graduates soon and age is just a number right?" He looked as if he was grasping at straws and I could tell that he wanted his friends to approve of me. It was also obvious that they hadn't seen each other in several years mainly because he was always at the academy and looking for us, he really needed to have more time for his family.

"So Rose why don't you tell us some things about yourself and we can get to know you." That was Ivan speaking and it was extremely clear he was a Zeklos. He had the arrogance of Jesse and I knew from Dimitri that they were actually cousins, but apparently not that close.

"Okay let's explain this more and more. Oh and you might want to sit down for this." When no one moved I just carried on with my story. "Well basically I joined the academy when I was four years old, I was dumped there by my mom. When I started school I met Vasilisa Dragomir when we were told to write our names down – which let me say was extremely hard – and then after throwing a book and calling our teacher a fascist bastard we became best friends and have been ever since. Then when I was 15 I got into a car accident with the Dragomir's which people obviously know the results of and basically I died and Lissa specialised in Spirit and brought me back to life so I am shadow-kissed." Ivan and the others just stared with their mouths open.

"Wow! That is amazing." Dimitri just chuckled when Dominic said this.

"Watch out this is just the beginning it gets so much better." I playfully glared at Dimitri and he rushed over and started tickling me. We broke apart when someone cleared their throat, most likely Vika as that is what she has been doing for the last few days.

"Okay well all that happened, then I ran away with Lissa to look after her. We moved around and ended up in Chicago. We were attacked by a load of Psi hounds but we managed to escape them. We then moved to Portland and about a year later we were caught. By none other than the stupid Russian." Dimitri just glared at me because of this comment. "But what happened was I had to feed Lissa when she was away so that she didn't die. And the night that Comrade caught us…" They snickered at my name for him which I found funny, but he was going to kill me later.

"… well I had just fed Lissa and he saw the whole thing through the window I was stood at, we tried to run but he caught us which was rather annoying may I say so myself. But he dragged us back to the academy, realising about the bond straight away. Well when we got back to the school I was going to be kicked out until Dimitri stood up for me. That's how he ended up being my mentor. He started all the training sessions which were actually killing me, but I didn't mind because I was crushing on my mentor. It seemed as though he felt the same way."

"Of course I did how could I not?" I pecked Dimitri on the lips and he smiled one of his rare full smiles that made my heart leap.

"Well he proved it right this one night when I met up with Jesse Zeklos and it was getting a bit hot and heavy. He figured out that I fed Lissa whilst we were away and I tried to convince him otherwise, when he was about to bite me, Dimitri stormed in and scared the crap out of him. Jesse didn't bother me after that. But then after the whole thing with the dead animals which I will explain later a lot of rumours started up about me and it turned out Jesse had spread round the school that I slept with both him and his friend Ralf and had let them drink my blood…" I continued on with my story explaining everything that had happened until this point.

Once I was finished I just stared at everyone's faces and they were in complete shock. Although I think that killing over twenty Strigoi and still being a novice is a big thing. But no one had any idea what to say and it was completely silent.


	6. Betrayal!

Chapter 6:

Rose's point of view:

We stayed in the hotel room for another hour. Ivan and his friends were great; I could tell that they were ecstatic that Dimitri had actually found someone. We spent the hour getting to know each other and they had some really funny stories about Dimitri and Vika and I thought were priceless. Apparently Ivan had no idea where the cowboy obsession had come from as no one he knew liked them that much. This of course made me laugh, but I don't think I have ever seen Dimitri blush so dark before.

All Dimitri's friends were Moroi, well apart from Dominic Conta who surprisingly was a dhampir. I could tell that but only because of the tanned skin and the lack of fangs. What surprised me most was the fact that he had taken the royal name which was extremely rare. They were all extremely good looking and I could tell that they were heartbreakers in school.

That's when my phone started ringing. It was on vibrate and so it was pretty obvious that it was mine, especially with the fact that I was sat on a hard surface so the vibrations were much more intense.

"Hello?"

"Hi Rose, its Eddie and Mase, I think you might want to get back to campus NOW!" Eddie sounded panicked. The school can't have been in danger, could it? I mean it was so safe.

"What's happened?" By now Vika had come over and started listening in on the conversation.

"Well it seems that the guardians had this all planned out and let's just say they decided declaring war was easier when you weren't here apparently. Oh and every single guardian knew about this so Guardian Belikov was in charge of getting you away." Oh he had not done that he was going to pay. I span round on my heel and faced Dimitri giving him my million dollar death glare. He was going to pay for this.

"Okay bye Eddie, thank you for that information it will be useful and I will help you get them back don't worry, I'll be there soon." I stared into Dimitri's eyes for the last sentence and I saw him visibly gulp. He literally sprinted behind Ivan dragging Dominic with him. The mighty Dimitri Belikov was hiding.

"So Dimitri is there anything that you want to tell me?" He smirked sheepishly. Still ducking behind Ivan who was in hysterics watching a 24 year old man hide from an 18 year old. "Dimitri Belikov why did you not tell me that the guardians were planning a war and that the only reason you brought me here was to get me out of the way?"

"Seriously, I don't think that one novice is important enough to go to this trouble for a silly prank war." That was Aleksandr, was he actually trying to call me a self-obsessed bitch? Luckily for me Dimitri came to the rescue, all his friends were underestimating me which was just going to make me grumpy.

"Trust me man, if she wanted this girl could take down all 48 guardians at are school without breaking a sweat." They all looked at me in awe.

"Hopefully we will be able to see that soon, and Dimka we will be staying in the USA for the next few years, Dominic is becoming a guardian at St Vlad's and me and Aleksandr are teaching some lessons." It was a bad thing that we were leaving, I mean Dimitri had just got them back after being separated and now he was leaving to guard Christian. "Oh and we are coming to the school in a few days maybe even tomorrow. So we will see you soon."

"I don't expect that you will be seeing Dimitri, he is going to be killed painfully after being castrated." All the guys visibly gulped and Vika just laughed. Karo looked rather uncomfortable though and it was pretty obvious that she liked Aleksandr, although I don't know why, he seemed like a bit of a jackass.

"Haha, try getting him pinned down first, which will be a hard enough job." Ivan obviously didn't know that much about what getting mentored means. But still he was a Moroi so that was to be expected, but Dimitri would have been a god even back in Russia so I can see how that is hard to believe.

"Yeah I know, I think my record is forty-nine seconds." Their mouths dropped open suddenly; they were so surprised that precious Dimka had been beaten by a girl, a nearly-eighteen year old girl at that. I felt my lips pulling up into a smile; it was amazing the effect that I could have on any guy, whether sexual or shock. It was absolutely hilarious.

"Okay good luck Dimitri you're going to need it and we will join you at the school soon." I could tell that Ivan was trying not to laugh, but seriously how could Dimitri do this to me. Fair enough if he kept me at school when it all started I probably would have beaten them all to a pulp. Fair enough but he is going to get it when we get back.

We left Ivan and the others then making our way back to the school. We needed a plan; I mean we really weren't going to go in there completely unprepared.

**To Eddie:**

**Hey, can you get all the novices into the girls changing rooms in the gym and we will meet you there when you get back. But could you and Mason come and meet us in the garage with something that will get us out of a small situation. See ya soon and seriously Eddie I meant paintball guns.**

**Sexy-Badass (Rose of course) xxxx**

I got a reply several minutes later.

**To Rose:**

**Okay and hope we get out of there alive otherwise the novices are screwed cause no offence to them or anything but they cannot win this.**

**Love ya, Eddie**

He always thought it was really funny to finish his texts like that, he would normally do it to annoy Mason and he probably still is, well to think about it; it might actually be a good idea to tell them about Dimitri and I. I mean they are guys and I know that Mason still likes me, but then this is going to break his heart. He needs to know, it isn't fair to keep stringing him along like this, although I don't think that I really am seeing as I have never said that I liked him. God this is all getting way to confusing.

Fair enough we were still sitting in the van; luckily Dimitri and Karolina were sitting in the front so Vika and I were able to discuss tactics.

**To Viktoria,**

**Hey it's Rose, you know the one sat next to you. We need to go to the back of the van now; I need to talk about something with you.**

**Love from Rose. Xx**

She looked at me completely confused but followed me to the back of the van anyway.

"Okay well it seems that the guardians really think that me and you together can take them down, so they decided to declare a prank war when we weren't there to make sure that we didn't get in the way. Now I have knowledge that Dimitri was in on this, so I am guessing that Karo is as well. We are meeting the other novices in the girl's changing rooms for the gym when we get back." I could see her face light up, I knew that she would have some sort of vengeance planned; she did have to live with Dimitri for a long time. I think she deserved payback; we were so going to get him.

"That's brilliant I need payback on Dimka, did you know that when I was 10 he actually made me run EVERY morning and every time I complained to Mama, she would believe him. I'll show him jut where forcing me to run gets him." I laughed at this, we were so much alike, I now knew why he was protective over me, I must remind him of his adorable sister. She's more like my sister; Lissa, Vika and I are going to get along great.

We started to whisper, discussing different plans that we thought might work pretty well, we needed something that the adults wouldn't expect, this would be hard seeing as Dimitri knew all our moves but we had a brilliant plan that he was never going to get. We stopped talking when Dimitri was giving us suspicious looks; I was guessing that we were getting closer to the academy. He was starting to fidget and I could tell that he was nervous.

**To Eddie,**

**Hey mate we might have a small problem, Dimitri looks nervous so I'm guessing there is a plan in place to get me and Vika. You need to get there and get rid of the guardians so that we can get away. We have a plan that might work but we need to meet first.**

**Love Rose xxx**

**P.S. if you manage to get any POW's you have to take them to Stan's class and hide them in the big walk in closet, they'll never guess where they are.**

Now that it was sorted I noticed that we were going through the academy's gates. After checking that we weren't hiding any Strigoi in the car we made our way towards the garages. Although why they parked the car outside the garage I will never know, but I guess it has something to do with their amazing plan.

Dimitri was grinning like an idiot when he got out of the car. He pulled me to him sharply and trailed his nose down my neck.

"Mmmmm Roza, seeing you today and not being able to touch you has been torture, please just let me touch any part of you." He continued whispering sweet nothings into my ear when suddenly I felt him tense. I looked up to see him searching around the quad searching for something.

"Sorry Comrade are you looking for someone." There was a dangerous glint in his eye that told me he knew what I was doing. But to be fair it really wasn't my fault that they didn't plan this as well as they thought they did, I mean seriously I thought they were supposed to be guardians. "Sorry to burst your bubble but you really need to plan your attacks better, I thought you would have taken me down already, but remember lesson one. Don't hesitate." With that I sprinted for my life, shortly followed by Vika.

It was obvious that no one was following us, they were probably wondering what had happened to all the other guardians whilst we were running around trying to get to the gym. It was surprising how many guardians they had stationed in different places. Maybe I was wrong about them not planning this well, they seemed to have guardians wherever we thought of going.

Finally we reached the gym, which was completely deserted. I am guessing that it will be out of bounds in some senses which would mean that none of the guardians would even think of looking there. We walked into the girl's changing rooms to find all the novices sitting there well most of them anyway. There were of course some that were guarding the guardians in Stan's room. This was brilliant, Eddie and Mason had actually managed to get some good and bad novices guarding the guardians which meant that we still had a good chance of getting them all.

"Okay people now listen up, this is Viktoria Belikova. Yes she is guardian Belikov's sister, this means that we have an advantage. Now we are going to be split into groups. Group leaders are me and Vika, Eddie and Mason for the dhampirs and if any Moroi play then they are stuck with Sparky and Ivashkov whilst Liss comes with me. Are we clear?"

There was a chorus of yes's. I knew that no sane person in this case would say no. I mean seriously they would have to be suicidal. I was in charge for a reason and that was only because people feared me and they knew that I would lead them to victory quickly and effectively rather than faffing about.

"Okay people we have a plan to take down Alberta, Stan and Belikov."


	7. This is War!

Chapter 7:

Dimitri's point of view:

It was so good to see Ivan again, to think that I hadn't seen him for about three years. That is what you get when you move away from your home country through. But having all three of them here is amazing I can't believe that they are actually staying here. Ivan is absolutely brilliant though, I can't believe I get to be around him and Roza. My life is actually sorting itself out now, although I can expect some really funny jabs from Ivan later about Roza. But I could take it.

Now Roza was sat in the back of the van with Vika, what the hell are they talking about? I'm in trouble now aren't I? Looking meaningfully over at Karo I could tell that she knew exactly the same thing as I did: We were doomed when it came to those two, and they knew about the war.

"Karo, we need to have a plan to get out as soon as we get back, they know I can tell." She smiled smugly at me and I could only just see it through the corner or my eye.

"How did you manage to notice this when you spent all day staring in regions that I don't even want to talk about?" I blushed the deepest shade of red, I couldn't believe that my sister had noticed me staring at her; I mean Roza hadn't even noticed. She gets me so hot and bothered and I can't do anything about it, I seriously need her help (if you get what I mean).

She giggled at my response and Roza quickly glanced up to see what was so funny in the front of the van. This was not going to plan. I don't think Roza noticed though, at least I was hoping she didn't, they were too preoccupied t even notice when the van stopped and Karo and I switched places so that I didn't have to focus on driving. They were so cute when they were so deep in conversation; I swear I would never get used to the sight of Roza with my family getting along very well.

We finally pulled up at the academy, I swear it took so much longer than I originally thought, but oh well at least we were finally back. I turned back to see Vika and Roza had moved back into the middle seats of the van. But they were still deep in conversation, this was getting creepy now. I could pick out small bits of their conversation, but still not really enough to understand everything.

"Yeah… Do it soon… We… Here" That was definitely my Roza speaking, she always had this special way of speaking that made her voice sound angelic. Just imagine that voice moaning your name. _Shut up Dimitri, focus, ignore the girl that is testing your self-control._This was getting sad now.

"Okay… Guns… I think…" Wait what the hell was Vika talking about now, this wasn't some innocent conversation. Although with Roza involved I don't think that any conversation that they had could be seen as innocent. _Seriously you're getting so off topic. Just think about dead puppies I mean come on you are in the middle of a war and it's your job to take down Roza._

I know that me talking to myself in my head would definitely look extremely weird to anyone on the outside. My theory was proven true when I refocused my eyes and saw that Roza was staring straight into them, she was the only one left in the van. She was teasing me, or at least thinking about it from the way she was sat there in the van with that look on her face.

It was then that I really took it what she was wearing; short shorts that literally only just covered her ass, which was enough to make my pants, feel a little tighter. Then there was that amazing top, it was cut off just below her breasts and was form fitting, she was going to kill me looking like this. She saw where I was staring and just giggled, of course making her breasts move up and down. This was so distracting. It really wasn't fair.

She made her way over to where I was still sat – in the passenger seat –climbing over the console clambering onto my lap. She was so warm that I swear she had just been sat on a radiator. I couldn't believe she was all mine, I mean it is perfect she is completely and utterly mine. Thinking about what I could do to her made me hard. By the moan that escaped her sealed lips I could tell that she could feel my excitement.

That's when Karolina knocked on the window, it was good to know that these windows were black out otherwise we would have been busted, but to be honest at this point I really couldn't care. Roza moved back into her original seat and basically fell out of the back seat; I'm guessing I affect her more than she really lets on. This made me smile of course, she always does that. She just knows how to make me smile and act like a hormonal teenage boy.

Breaking myself out of my little reverie I slid out of the passenger seat and came face to face with my sister who was smiling smugly. She stuck her tongue out at me playfully and I ended up putting her in a headlock. I guess I should have known that it really wasn't a good idea to that, Karo is almost as good a guardian as I am. The key word here though is _almost_. Pinning her to the floor was exceptionally fun after her basically attacking me.

Standing up laughing we noticed something was off. Of course it was Vika and Roza had left, damn we were supposed to secure them before we lost them and they joined with the other novices. Not that they knew what was happening though. Karo and I both shared the same look of dread as we realised that both Roza and Vika were gone and that they were deadly together, they had so much dirt on me that they could take me down easily.

Running full speed which believe me when I say was very fast we managed to reach he guardian headquarters faster than I would have thought possible. Seeing the dejected look on my face when I walked through the door Alberta immediately reverted to plan B. I could tell why she was the head guardian of the school, I mean come on I knew that Rose would soon be as badass but she was no way near there yet. Or was she?

"Belikov, I'm guessing that by the look on your face Rose has an idea about what is going on." I just nodded in response, I mean it was my job to get her out of the way and then secure her. "Although I am not sure exactly how she found out seeing as we confiscated all phones and devices that could be used for communication."

"Well I have a feeling that Eddie Castile managed to get a message to her before he was properly captured meaning that she has quite a good warning and she would have had time to think of a half decent plan by now." Alberta for once actually looked scared, and I'm sure that anyone who knew Rose would most likely be scared out of their minds to see that she was on the run and she had access to the other novices.

"Where do you think they have gone, I mean they can't have gone off campus and they would go to somewhere that they think is safe?" I was grasping at straws I know but I was getting desperate now, Rose couldn't win this war. I would never hear the end of it, especially if Vika was here now, I mean she and Roza were already like sisters and I knew there was going to be serious problems if they were like this from now on. I'm still not sure if Roza knew that Vika was staying for the rest of the year, although with Rose here that wasn't going to be long seeing as she had already graduated.

I sped off without talking to Alberta or Karo about where I was going. I knew where she was, somewhere safe for Rose was somewhere that I had been with her but not somewhere obvious… The Gym. She wouldn't be anywhere else, she couldn't be – well maybe the Cabin but that was still a really sacred place that I knew she wouldn't go there especially not with other people.

Bursting through the gym doors I knew that something was wrong, I think it might have been the head that darted back behind the changing room doors as I burst through the outside ones. Steadily I placed one foot in front of the other, trying not to make a sound as I knew that Roza was definitely going to have something planned.

What I wasn't expecting was what actually happened as soon as the outer door closed behind me…

**Rose's point of View:**

I heard a door slam even before my lookout sprinted through the doors leading to where we were all perched in our hiding spots behind the different benches and lockers that were littering the changing rooms. Everything was silent, so silent that my Dhampir hearing could actually pick out each one of his footsteps. Getting closer to the door I could hear him take a deep breath, I knew he was going to open the door. We needed to be ready.

Before he had the chance to open the door I sprinted out, pushing him against the wall, I was followed by all of the other novices, Vika being in the lead. This was going to work, I knew it was there was only one way he could get out of this plan and that would be if he was able to break through the bonds that we managed to secure him with.

Dragging him into the women's changing rooms was rather disconcerting, as was the look on his face. He almost seemed smug, but he couldn't be smug about anything, our lookouts confirmed that no one knew where he was or had followed him down.

"Why the hell do you look like you have just won the lottery?" I knew it was a long shot for him to actually tell me, but then he was just full of surprises.

"Well basically I was just walking around and I managed to find your camp, so what do you think will happen when the other guardians come looking for me?" He was trying not to laugh.

"Okay everyone go to camp B. It seems we might have an infiltration, I'll take Belikov back to the POW camp and I'll meet you all in four hours, when Eddie and Mason take over my shift." It was amazing being in charge, after the whole incident that started this war off I have a feeling it was going to get violent. I mean I still had to meet with Alberta and discuss the rules.

Dragging Dimitri had to be one of the hardest things I had done, I knew I had built up muscle and I dreaded what would have happened if I hadn't I mean seriously I was doomed. I only started moving him after I made sure that everyone knew where they were going. Struggling to put the blindfold on I was now completely alone in the changing rooms with him, trying somehow to drag him up into the church attack, no one would dare stage a break out there, I mean that would be insane.

"Where are you taking me Roza?" He was seriously trying to get me to tell him where I was taking him, did he think I was stupid or something.

"At the moment I'm not taking you anywhere, it seems that you are rather too heavy kind Sir, and it's practically impossible to get you moving." He laughed and this and that just made me angrier. I pushed him to the floor, the surprise evident on his face, of course he couldn't see anything I was doing but I think he knew what was coming.

As I straddled him and ground my core onto his stomach he seemed to tense. I wonder why? I was laughing so hard on the inside that I was surprised that I didn't just flat out laugh and ruin the whole thing. He was so hard by now, I could feel him manhood pressing into my butt as I moved down slowly.

"Roza please… you know what happened with the shopping trip and I'm horny and please oh God please just touch me." He was shuddering by his last word; of course this just made me laugh harder. Although the begging was getting to me more than I wanted to let on, but still pushing down harder his hips started to buck towards me.

"Oh God Dimitri, please, my panties are soaked, I want to feel you touching me." The best plan had formed in my head, I was just hoping he liked the image; otherwise this would be a complete waste of time. He stiffened, this was always a good sign with him, I could read him like an open book although he liked to think that he kept me on my toes, which in some ways he did.

"Dimitri, I can feel the cold air brushing my throbbing pussy, I need you so badly. MMMMMMM. Oh yeah right there, I can't hold it in." He was bucking and moaning, convinced that I was actually playing with myself. Although it was getting too tempting not to right now.

"Roza, please let me see, I need to see you playing with yourself. Please. Just let me see." He was so cute when he was vulnerable and I knew that this was going to be his Achilles heel.

Jumping up I relaxed all my muscles ready for the massive climb up and down flights of stairs and around guardian filled areas. Finally after about an hour of pulling, coaxing and shoving I had done it, Dimitri was secured in the church, his arms bound above his head hanging from the ceiling. He was in for a rough couple of days.


End file.
